1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pump, especially a water pump for motor vehicles, with a housing, in which a pump shaft is rotatably journalled, which at a free end carries a running wheel or caster and which in a lower region adjacent to the running wheel has at least one seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With such pumps in the housing wall there are provided bores through which, during the operation, fluid or liquid rising upwardly via the lower seal discharges. The leakage fluid hereby causes visible tracks or traces along the housing wall. Such tracks or traces induce or cause a user to exchange the pump even though functionally an exchange would not be necessary.